madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sting Operation/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin Habitat Inside the Penguins' Habitat, Skipper is looking through his binoculars and see a grey lumb next to the clock inside the zoo. Kowalski is holding a notepad and Rico is standing next to him. Skipper: I don't like it! What do you make of it Kowalski? Kowalski: I'm not sure Skipper, it could be anything... Skipper: Oh really, could it be Alaska?! Kowalski: No, it's probably not a-- Skipper: Are you saying Alaska might be stuck upside-down to the Clock Tower of my Zoo?! Kowalski: (grows frustrated) I guess-- Skipper: Because I think people would notice if the entire state of Alaska just packed up and moved to the zoo! Kowalski: (indignantly) ALRIGHT MAYBE IT COULDN'T BE ANYTHING!! Rico: Yeah! Skipper: I'm sorry boys, I sometimes resort to sarcasm when facing the unknown. Kowalski: No duh... Private jumps up from the pool inside the habitat. Private: No one knows anything about it Skipper! It just showed up mysteriously in the night! Skipper: Alright people, we have an unauthorized grey lump! I need answers! Kowalski: (steps forward) This looks like a job for science! Scene II: Clock Tower At the Clock Tower, the penguins are standing in front of the grey lump. Kowalski uses a long bamboo stick and pokes the lump before running back to the others. Kowalski: C'mon science, don't let me down! Out of the lump, a hornet flies out from a hole inside the lump, looking angry. It speaks with a russian accent. Hornet #1: Oi! Who poke stick?! You like poke? Vee poke okay?! I STING YOUR FACE!! The Hornet wipes its abdomen forward and a stinger pops out from it in front of Kowalski. Kowalski: (nervous) Skipper, it's a Hornet's Nest! Hornet #1: Hey, look who vin Prize! You know vhat's ze prize? I STING YOUR FACE!! The hornet tries multiple times to sting Kowalski, but Kowalski avoids its sting attempts. As the Hornet tries to dive-bomb Kowalski, Skipper pulls him out of the way. Skipper: Easy now Sting-tail! We don't want any trouble, we're just questioning your choice of nest location. Hornet #1: Oh, and I have question for you! Knock Knock! Skipper: Who's there? Hornet #1: I STING YOUR FACE!! The Hornet tries to sting Skipper now as skipper avoids them, all the while the hornet is shouting "Sting!" Skipper: HEY! QUIT IT! KNOCK IT OFF! KNOCK IT OFF!! Kowalski uses his bamboo stick and knocks the Hornet back. Kowalski: There is a whole park out there, we could find you a secluded glade perhaps? Private: This is a Children's Zoo, for children! Hornet #1: Iz okay! we sting de children enough, they don't come back! Skipper: Whoa Sting-tail, nobody threatens the kiddies in my Zoo! Consider your pointy kester out of here! The Penguins pose for combat at the remarks of the Hornet. The Hornet however whistles to the next, and out from it comes several other hornets that surround the penguins. Skipper: With all the other pointy kesters... Hornet #2: Less talk, more sting! Scene III: The Zoo, Penguin HQ The Penguins are now seen fleeing the swarm of Hornets that are chasing after them. They are all shouting "sting!" and are seen stinging Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico in their butts, with all the Penguins yelping in pain. The Penguins eventually reach their habitat and Rico seals the entrance, preventting the hornets from getting in or stinging them. Inside their HQ, the Penguins are seen rubbing their backsides from the stinging they have been receiveing from the hornets. Skipper: Okay, they surprised us the first time. Took away our greatest weapons: Stealth and Superior Tactics! Well that ain't going to happen twice! Scene IV: The Zoo In deja vu to Scene III, the penguins are seen being chased again by the hornets from the clock tower and around the zoo. Skipper: It happened twice!! IT HAPPENED TWICE!!!! Scene V: Penguin HQ Inside the Penguins' HQ, Skipper, Private, and Rico are all seen sitting on a large chunk of ice. Skipper: This does not wash! We're penguins, they're insects! We've got the size advantage! Private: But Skipper, they have the "owie" advantage (gets up to show his sting marks) Rico: (wincing) Owie! Private: We can't take out their nest without entering a world of pain! Kowalski is seeing working on a helmet with a screwdriver. Skipper: Kowalski, where are we on eliminating pain? Kowalski: Way ahead of you Skipper! I've just been perfecting a "Pain-Elimination" Helmet. As you'll see: Kowalski taps his helmet and it starts to vibrate. Kowalski then places his flipper underneath an anchor which is being held up high by a harness. Kowalski: The "Neuron-Inhibiting Matrix" provides 100% protection from all forms of-- As Kowalski is talking, he lets the harness go and the Anchor falls and lands on his outstretched flipper. Kowalski: (screams in agony) IT'S NOT PERFECTED!! OH IT HURTS!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!!! (hops away in pain) Skipper: (sighs) It's a fool's dream. To live without pain you'd have to be uniquely freakish! The top latch is heard being opened, and Mort appears at the entry way. Mort: Did I drop a Mango down he--? Mort suddenly loses his footing and falls inside the Penguins' HQ. As he falls, he hits his head several times on the ladder steps to the entrance until he lands head first on the ground, where the impact of the fall causes the concret to crack apart. The other Penguins gasp to see if he's okay, just as a Mango rolls past Mort. Mort opens his eyes, completely unharmed and notices the mango. Mort: There you are mango! (proceeds to eat it) Private: No pain! Skipper: It's like it never happened! As the penguins are observing this, Kowalski is seen sucking on the flipper where the anchor feel on. Skipper then smile thinking of an idea. Scene VI: Clock Tower Back in front of the Hornet's Nest on the Clock Tower, The Penguins and Mort are standing in front of the nest. Mort: You want me to talk to the bees? Skipper: They're Hornets, and talk ain't gonna cut it! This mission requires harsh, decisive action! Mort: Kisses and huggies? Kowalski: (slowly, gestures in sign language) We... Need you... to go up there... and remove... the Hornet's... Naaast! Mort: Can I play in the Beehouse? Penguins: HORNETS! As the Penguins shout, the Hornet swarm is seen behind them. Hornets (variously): Vhat?! You vant more sting?!? He wants de sting! I sting you so hard, your great grandchildren say "Ouch!"! Skipper: RETREAT!! Scene VII: The Zoo/Penguin Habitat Again, the Penguins are seen fleeing from the swarm of Hornets, with them is Mort who is giggling as he runs. The Penguins make it back their HQ and seal off the entrance, preventing more from getting in. The Hornets them proceed to sting Mort several times in his butt while they all shout "sting!" as they do so. Mort looks down and sees several sting marks on his butt, but only giggles again. Mort: It makes me all polka-dotted!! A penguin then grabs Mort and pulls him into their HQ quickly. Scene VIII: Penguin HQ The Penguins and Mort are now seen together inside the penguins' HQ. Kowalski: It's hopeless Skipper, Mort simply doesn't understand the job. Mort: Is this a Waffle maker? (points to a blender) Kowalski: No, that's a Fusion Incinerator! Mort is heard touching the blender and proceeds to be electrocuted by it offscreen. Mort: --This one makes bubbles rise! Kowalski: "Doesn't understand..." Of course! As Mort continues to electrodcute himself, Kowalski runs into a different room in the HQ. Skipper: Hmm, of course... What? Kowalski: If I'm correct (chuckles "As if!") These brain energy reading goggles should prove: Kowalski looks through a pair of goggles that he has come back out with and looks at Mort. Mort is seen touching a differernt object and is being electrocuted every time he touches the object. As Mort is doing this, he is surrounded in a orange aura, seen through Kowalski's goggles. Kowalski: Yes! It seems Mort is being protected by a Halo of ignorance! He doesn't know he's in danger and therefore he feels nothing! Private: (concerned for Mort) Shouldn't someone stop that? Mort: (dizzily) I smell burning cookies! Skipper: Fascinating theory Kowalski, but how does that 86 a Hornet's Nest? Kowalski: Don't you see Skipper, if we simply erase every single painful thought from our minds, we can be as painfully ignorant as Mort! Skipper: Outstanding! But where can we find an insturment that can wipe out all brain functions? Kowalski: Okay now this is definitely a job for science! Mort is seen skipping merrily across the Penguins, but as he goes offscreen, he is electrocuted by an offscreen device. Time Transition Kowalski walks out, wearing goggles and holding his "options" clipboard. Kowalski: Gentlemen, I give you... the De-Gouser! Kowalski steps aside and reveals a cardboard box with a brain drawn on in, and attached to it is a blue hose with the tip being covered with a sieve and a magnet. Kowalski: One electromagno zap and the mind goes as blank as Mort's! Instant halo of ignorance protection! Private:: Is it dangerous? Kowalski:: Just a little incredibly so. But don't worry! All your brain power will be stored inside this cardboard box until the hornet job is complete. Skipper: Private, give that man a Brain! Skipper and rico push Private in front of Kowalsi, whose holding the tip of the sieve/magnet end of the Degouser. Kowalski: Okay, lets get stupid! Kowalski turns on the Degouser; from the end of the magnet, a blue aura with red hops of energy emerges from the magnet and fire at Private. private shows signs of strain as he is physically being pulled into magnet wihtout leaving the group. When the Degouser gets private's brainwaves, the blue and red aura disappear and Private falls forward, unconcious. Kowalski: Private? Are you alright, how do you feel? Kowalski puts down the nozzle and props up Private, but Private falls backwards onto his back just as Skipper and Rico approach him. Skipper: Rico! My Medical Supplies! Rico regurgitates a pair of yellow plastic gloves and Skipper puts them on. Skipper them smacks Private across the face a few times. After a few seconds, Private gets back up, with a blank stare and expression. Private: Ooh! Is that a Cotton Candy machine? I like Cotton Candy! Private gets up and walks offscreen. Private then touches a device and gets electrocuted. Private: (giggles) It makes me tickly! Kowalski: Eureka! Stupid Mission accomplished! Skipper: Now all we have to do is point him at the Hornet's Nest and-- Private: Ooh, pretty light machine! Private picks up the nozzle to the degouser. Kowalski: NO! NOT THE DEGOUSER!! Private activates the Degouser and starts swinging around the hose of it. Private: I'm a disco Penguin! Kowalski: BE CAREFUL!! Just as Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico try to stop Private, Private hits them with the beam of the Degouser and the brainwaves of the other penguins gets sucked into the Degouser, knocking them unconcious. Private turns off the machine and checks the other penguins. Private: Hello? Skipper & Kowalski: (blank as Private) I like Degousing! Rico gets up and makes a stupid-sounding giggle. Penguins: YAAAY!! Scene IX: The Zoo Now made stupid by the Degouser's effects, the Penguins are seen skipping and giggling together along the Zoo. Mort comes to see them. Mort: Hello! Penguins: Hello! The two main Hornets fly past them both and see the Zoo's entrance. Hornet (variously): Hurry, I see School Bus coming! Oh, School Bus! Iz like Gift Box of Children for Stinging! The Hornets cackle evily as they fly towards the directory. Mort: Did you make friends with the Bees yet? Penguins: Bees! YAAAY!! Scene X: Zoo Entrance A School Bus appear just outside of the Zoo. Several Children exit the Bus and crowd around the entrance to the Zoo. As they gather, the Hornets hide behind the Zoo's Directory. Hornets (variously): Oh, here dey come! Iz going to be busy children stinging day today! A swarm of Hornets are seen behind the two Hornets talking, preparing to sting the Children with them. The Penguins are seen running at the swarm of Hornets. Penguins: BEEEEEEEEEES!! Hornets (variously): Vhy you come back now for?!? Ey! Mabye dey like de sting! Den we give de sting! VE STING YOUR FACE!! The Hornet swarm fly off towards the Penguins. The Penguins still run towards them giggling as the Hornets whip out their stingers from their abdomens, looking angry. As the two groups collide, the penguins' new stupidity proves useful as they no longer complain in pain and continue to giggle. Rico jumps forward crushing a group of hornets with his belly and then jumps onto his back, crushing another group. Kowalski is seen smacking away several hornets that come close to him all while giggling. Skipper is seen spinning around like a top and smacks away a lot of hornets to the ground. Skipper: YAAAY! Hornet #3: Vatch de dorax! Private is seen sitting and is blowing bubbles out his beak, trapping some hornets inside the bubbles he blows. Private: I ate soap! Hornet (variously): Da Sting! It does noding! Why de sting does noding?!? You sting wrong! Why you criticize?!? You always had puny stings! I hate feelings! Rico is seen hoping up and down on his butt, crushing two hornets underneath them. Hornet #4: Ve cannot stop dem! Julien comes out wearing a blindfold and looking both tired and annoyed. Julien: What is all this loud talk about "stinging?!" All day long until the royal nap is ruined! RUINED!! The Penguins stop whacking at the hornets and notice Julien, especially his foot. Penguins: THE FEEEEEET!! Julien: Huh? What are you-- The penguins glomp Julien and the proceed to foddle with his feet. Skipper and Private are seen taking Julien's right foot and Private is rubbing it against his head. Kowalski is seen with Julien's left leg and Rico is seen touching Julien's left foot (possibly tickling it.) Maurice looks on in confusion. Mort: The royal feet! Mort clamps enthusiastically and tries to join the penguin pile. Private gets annoyed and slaps Mort away, but Mort recovers and continues to try and get into the pile to get Julien's feet. The Hornets recover too. Hornet #5: Vhat? Okay, back to children stinging! As the hornets fly away, Mort again is seen trying to touch Julien's feet. Kowalski gets annoyed and smacks Mort away. mort gets up looking angry. Mort: (angrily) The royal feet... are mine! And I will have... VENGEANCE!! (a crack of thunder is heard as Mort screams "vengeance," mort then giggles) Okay be right back! ''As Mort runs away, Julien is seen trying to escape from the penguins, crawling away in disgust as they are clinging onto his feet. Mort comes back holding the Degouser. Mort: (smitefully) What if I hug something special of yours? Huh?! How about that?! How about I hug your little "Brainy" box! Mort squeezes the Degouser very hardly. As he does, the Degouser activates itself and the nozzle is seen firing everywhere. As the Penguins are arguing over Julien's feet, the Degouser's ray hits them, returning their brainwaves back to normal. The penguins then drop Julien. Private: Thoughts... returning! Kowalski: (gags) Picked up... some of... Rico's--! (gags) So... horrible! (gags) Rico: Eh... sorry. Kowalski: Skipper the Children! The Penguins notices the Hornets surrounding the entrance into the Zoo, where the children are gathering. the Hornets are cackling evily as they're doing so. Skipper: Hot fudge! They're gonna dive-bomb those school kids! Private: Skipper, what are we gonna do?! without our halo of ignorance, we're powerless as Dr. Blo-- Julien: (gasps with joy and shoves Private out of the way) We have bees?! Kowalski: Actually they're-- Julien: Bees make honey! Why do I not have delicious bee honey in my belly right now?! Mort: I will get the honey! (runs off towards the next) Private: Mort, no! They're Hornet's, not-- Mort: BEEEEEES!! As Mort runs off, the gates to the zoo open and the children scramble inside. Unaware that the Hornets are surrounding them above the archway. Hornet #6: My favorite part is de screaming! And ve go! The Hornet swarm drops down from the archway and surround the children. The Children scream in horror as the Hornets close in on them, cackling evily. Hornets (variously): DE NEST!! DHE NEST!! Vhat?! IZ A MONSTER!!! Scene XI: Clock Tower On the Clock Tower, Mort is seen shaking at the Hornet's Nest. Mort: Hello bees! Where are you hiding the Honey? I need it for King Julien to love me! As Mort is talking, he tears the Hornet's nest in half, releasing several terrified Hornets from inside it. The Hornets are scrambling in terror as Mort is holding the destroyed nest. Scene XII: The Zoo One of the Hornets observe's the nest's destruction, to his horror. Hornet #7: (horrified) De Nest! It iz "kapooted!" FLEE!! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!!! With no home, the Hornets fly away, abandoning their desire to sting the children and off into Central Park. the Children peek out from the entrance to see if the Hornets are gone. Boy: Yeah! The Children run through the entrance, cheering that the Hornets are gone. As they run about the Zoo, the penguins are watching Mort from underneath a bench. Skipper: (shocked and impressed) He did it! Sad-Eyes actually did the job! Kowalski: Truly his powers are too mighty for such mere mortals as we! Scene XIII: Clock Tower Mort is seen waving at the fleeing Hornets as he is holding their destroyed Nest. Mort: Oh, come back bees! Julien joins mort on the clock tower, swipes the nest piece from Mort and licks it hoping to taste Honey. Julien then spits in disgust, not finding any honey. Julien: Mort! This is the worst honey I have every licked! Mort: Can I have some? Julien: Of course not you greedy! It is for the King! (licks and groans) Mmmmm... So terrible (licks and groans) One of the Hornets flies up to the viewer. Hornet #8: I STING YOUR FACE!! The Hornet sticks out his stinger from the abdomen and jabs it at the viewer as the screen goes black. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts